Convoy, A Treasure Planet Songfic
by yuni30
Summary: A songfic about Jim during his captaincy. The law starts chasing after Jim for some unknown reason. Jim's friends from the academy are determined as captains to clear his name. Characters chosen cause of the appearance in the story. Read if you will...


**I made this because of the fact that I love Treasure Planet & this song just shouts Jim! Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Treasure Planet, Jim, or his fatherly figure, Silver. I also disapprove of same gender pairings. It creeps me out. ^^;**

_[On the CB]  
Ah, breaker one-nine, this here's the Rubber Duck. You gotta copy on me, Pig Pen, c'mon? Ah, yeah, 10-4, Pig Pen, fer sure, fer sure. By golly, it's clean clear to Flag Town, c'mon. Yeah, that's a big 10-4 there, Pig Pen, yeah, we definitely got the front door, good buddy. Mercy sakes alive, looks like we got us a convoy..._

Jim was a captain of a ship. The law enforcement was after him for some odd reason. He couldn't place why it was. Silver perhaps? Well, a few of his Academy buds were going to help him clear his name and that was for certain. Soon they had a mass of Ships, some cargo, some with a more regal appearance, his being more in the center which was not exactly what he wanted but was easier to afford.

Occasionally he'd send a shout to one of his friends for updates on his position and if the law was about to catch him.

_Was the dark of the moon on the sixth of June  
In a Kenworth pullin' logs  
Cab-over Pete with a reefer on  
And a Jimmy haulin' hogs  
We is headin' for bear on I-one-oh  
'Bout a mile outta Shaky Town  
I says, "Pig Pen, this here's the Rubber Duck.  
"And I'm about to put the hammer down."_

Well, the law had caught up to the mass of ships. Jim gave the order to his crew and the rest of the ships. "Everyone stand your ground! We might end up running into trouble." Everyone prepared themselves.

He saw his friends on the radio chatting with a few others and shouting out orders to their crew as well.

_[Chorus]  
'Cause we got a little convoy  
Rockin' through the night.  
Yeah, we got a little convoy,  
Ain't she a beautiful sight?  
Come on and join our convoy  
Ain't nothin' gonna get in our way.  
We gonna roll this truckin' convoy  
'Cross the U-S-A.  
Convoy!_

Jim was amazed at the amount of the vessels who dared to help the young captain. He was expecting them to go through the night without much trouble but it seemed to be impossible now.

_[On the CB]  
Ah, breaker, Pig Pen, this here's the Duck. And, you wanna back off them hogs? Yeah, 10-4, 'bout five mile or so. Ten, roger. Them hogs is gettin' in-tense up here.  
_

He heard one of his friends Shout out over the radio, "James, it's gonna get real tough out there! You better be ready."

"No problem, Timothy. We can take these guys," Jim replied looking back at his scanner.

_By the time we got into Tulsa Town,  
We had eighty-five trucks in all.  
But they's a roadblock up on the cloverleaf,  
And them bears was wall-to-wall.  
Yeah, them smokies is thick as bugs on a bumper;  
They even had a bear in the air!  
I says, "Callin' all trucks, this here's the Duck.  
"We about to go a-huntin' bear."  
_

Jim tensed at the sight of all the ILE Vessels, most of them were larger than what he expected. He heard his friends call out on their radios to most of them. "All hands on deck," he heard them call out.

They began to go around the blockade but it seemed no matter where they went they were followed and shot down.

_[Chorus]  
'Cause we got a great big convoy  
Rockin' through the night.  
Yeah, we got a great big convoy,  
Ain't she a beautiful sight?  
Come on and join our convoy  
Ain't nothin' gonna get in our way.  
We gonna roll this truckin' convoy  
'Cross the U-S-A.  
Convoy!  
_  
"Pick up the pace," Jim ordered through his radio. They did, but it wasn't even enough to make it across the Etherium in a matter of weeks. He wanted to get away. What had been a simple cargo run was now a chase after Jim who had no clue as to why they were chasing _him_.

_[On the CB]  
Ah, you wanna give me a 10-9 on that, Pig Pen? Negatory, Pig Pen; you're still too close. Yeah, them hogs is startin' to close up my sinuses. Mercy sakes, you better back off another ten._

Some of the ships with Jim began to get to close to one another. Sometimes the others would shout annoyed complaints at the young captain for getting his ship a little to close to the others. He'd wince and mutter his apologies to his radio.

_Well, we rolled up Interstate 44  
Like a rocket sled on rails.  
We tore up all of our swindle sheets,  
And left 'em settin' on the scales.  
By the time we hit that Chi-town,  
Them bears was a-gettin' smart:  
They'd brought up some reinforcements  
From the Illinois National Guard.  
There's armored cars, and tanks, and jeeps,  
And rigs of ev'ry size.  
Yeah, them chicken coops was full'a bears  
And choppers filled the skies.  
Well, we shot the line and we went for broke  
With a thousand screamin' trucks  
An' eleven long-haired Friends a' Jesus  
In a chartreuse micra-bus.  
_  
They sped up a little faster more. Soon, there was a larger blockade than the one they had eluded. Their sails were shot at.

Noticing the damage they formed a formation and began to elude the other vessels. Then out of no where a civilian ship pulled up. Jim ordered the smaller ships to guard the civilian one. He didn't want any other ship besides the mass he was in now to get involved in this. 

_[On the CB]  
Ah, Rubber Duck to Sodbuster, come over. Yeah, 10-4, Sodbuster? Lissen, you wanna put that micra-bus right behind that suicide jockey? Yeah, he's haulin' dynamite, and he needs all the help he can get._

Surprisingly, the small ship was loaded with some people who were to help the young captain. They began shouting greetings to the young captain and he asked them to get in the middle.

"You guys really should figure out if your lives are really worth this," Jim joked over the transponder.

Another 'civilian' ship pulled up on the other side forming the medium sized formation to a battle ship shape Jim had studied in the Academy.

"Oi! I know I ain't helpin' much by bein' here but I figured I'd help in any way possible, lad," a familiar sounding voice sounded over the frequency. "L.J.S., get back there before the ILE figures out you're helping him. It makes matters worse," Jim heard from a younger man onboard another ship.

The second 'civilian' ship slowed down but not enough to be out of the formation

_Well, we laid a strip for the Jersey shore  
And prepared to cross the line  
I could see the bridge was lined with bears  
But I didn't have a dog-goned dime.  
I says, "Pig Pen, this here's the Rubber Duck.  
"We just ain't a-gonna pay no toll."  
So we crashed the gate doing ninety-eight  
I says "Let them truckers roll, 10-4."  
_

He saw that there was a weak point in the ILE's defenses. He had the ships with guns shoot right through. "Guys! Brace your selves for a rough ride," Jim commanded the small rag-tag fleet.

_[Chorus]  
'Cause we got a mighty convoy  
Rockin' through the night.  
Yeah, we got a mighty convoy,  
Ain't she a beautiful sight?  
Come on and join our convoy  
Ain't nothin' gonna get in our way.  
We gonna roll this truckin' convoy  
'Cross the U-S-A._

Jim knew they'd make it through. Soon the little rag-tag fleet crashed into the small bit of ILE ships. They sailed through and were on their way. They were going to sail all over the galaxy if they had to. They were going to clear Captain Hawkins' name.

_Convoy! Ah, 10-4, Pig Pen, what's your twenty?  
Convoy! OMAHA? Well, they oughta know what to do with them hogs out there fer sure. Well, mercy-  
Convoy! _

–_sakes, good buddy, we gonna back on outta here, so keep the bugs off your glass and the bears off your-  
Convoy! _

_-tail. We'll catch you on the flip-flop. This here's the Rubber Duck on the side.  
Convoy! _

_We gone. 'Bye,' bye._

"Hey everyone! Let's make this harder for those troopers to find us, eh? Split up and if I need you I'll send out a signal!"

"Aye, but Jim, yeh shouldn't go wit'out backup," Silver stated gruffly over the radio. "John, if you're really that worried then your small ship of pirates can come along with me," Jim retorted slyly. "James Hawkins…," Silver growled over the radio at the mention of his first name. "Oh, calm down, J.S.! He does have a point," Timothy scolded at the cyborg on the small ship.

"Aye. I be the only one on this ship. Needed a bigger one than just a long boat so I 'barrowed' it," Silver said with a sigh.

"Fine, fine… come along, but you need to get a crew or at least another person that can fill for you as a captain so they don't catch you with me, meaning if we go any where we stay on the ships we're on! Got it?"

There was silence on the other end then came an, "Aye, aye, Captain Hawkins," from a rather old scallywag. The formation broke apart leaving Jim and Silver's ships the only ones left. They flew off to the most distant places, letting the two handle themselves for the time being.

**Aye, I hope you liked it. Came to me while I was listening to my grandparent's CD of Jim Reeves play. I think it's Jim Reeves. Strangely enough the main character's name is Jim. Ain't I clever? Now if you wish you may review. I'm not begging 'cause last time someone got peeved at me! Not naming anyone, but ya know who you are.**


End file.
